


Something New

by BookDragon13



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007), Picnic (2013), Picnic - Inge, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Daddy Kink, Fucking Machines, M/M, Puppy Play, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Hal puts Carter on a fucking machine in the barn
Relationships: Carter Squared - Relationship, Hal Carter/Carter Baizen
Kudos: 14





	Something New

“Carter, come here please!” Hal called.

When Hal ordered like that, Carter couldn’t help but obey. He went downstairs, finding Hal in front of the back door and holding a blindfold. A shiver ran through Carter.

“What’s that for, Daddy?” 

Hal smiled mischievously. “I have a surprise for you-in our room in the barn. Now turn around for me so I can put this on you.”

Carter immediately did what Hal asked. Nervous energy vibrated in him, his cock starting to harden. A small whimper escaped Carter as the blindfold covered his eyes.

“It’s okay, puppy,” Hal said soothingly. “I think you’ll like what I have in store for you.”

Hal took Carter’s hands, leading him to the barn room. The smaller man was practically shaking as Hal placed him in a certain spot. When the blindfold came off, Carter gasps at what he sees.

A fucking machine. There was no other way to describe it. A vertical table with straps attached, a vibrating dildo at the bottom. Carter guessed Hal wanted to watch him being fucked in the machine. If that didn’t make him completely hard…

“I’m going to take your clothes off now, puppy.”

Hal slowly but surely helped Carter with his clothes, his touch gentle. This ensured to Carter that Hal would take care of him. And he loved Hal all the more for it. Once all his clothes were off, Carter was placed in the machine, getting strapped in.

“Before we start, do you remember your safe word?”

Carter nodded. Hal tutted and shook his head.

“Use your words, puppy. What’s your safe word?”

“Moira,” Carter answered. Hal smiled, a beautiful smile that Carter always loved. He doubted he’d use the safe word, but he was grateful Hal made him have one.

“Good boy. Now, if you need to safe word out and can’t speak, there’s a button right underneath your right hand. Just push back on it, and the machine will stop immediately. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Daddy.” 

Hal nodded. Then he grabbed a bottle of lube, smearing it all over the dildo and along Carter’s rim. When that job was done, Hal wiped his hands off before grabbing a remote and sitting down in a chair facing Carter.

“I’ll start slow, puppy, to let you get used to it,” Hal told Carter. “Then I’ll randomly go higher and higher until you cum. That’s when we’ll stop, unless you safe word out beforehand.”

Carter nodded. “Sounds good, Daddy. I’m ready whenever you are.”

Hal fiddled with the remote, then pushed a button. As the dildo pushed into his hole, Carter whined. There was a stretch but it felt good. The slow push made Carter try to force himself down, but the straps were tight enough that he couldn’t. Slow, so slow! But then the dildo hit his prostate, vibrating a little as it pressed. Another whine escaped. 

Then the dildo left his hole. Slight relief, until it punched back, immediately vibrating on his prostate again. Carter was shaking, heat filling his core. The process repeated, causing Carter to whine and whimper continually. And then the dildo started going faster.

Carter could see a smirk on Hal’s face, lust filled eyes watching him getting fucked. A blush covered Carter’s face, just from Hal watching him. As the dildo goes faster and harder, Carter tries to squirm, but it’s impossible to move. He watches Hal open his jeans and take out his cock. The combination of seeing Hal playing with his cock and the dildo jamming again and again against Carter’s prostate has his orgasm coming quicker than he expected.

“I… I’m cumming!”

His back arched, white spurts spraying across his abs. The dildo fucked Carter through his orgasm, and as he came down from his high, the dildo slowed, then stopped. Hal came over, taking Carter off the machine. Carter’s legs wobbled, making him almost fall into Hal.

Instantly, Hal picked Carter up and carried him into the house. He washed Carter up before putting pajamas on them both. As they got into bed, Hal held Carter close, kissing his temple. Carter felt so comfortable and happy as he fell asleep.


End file.
